One-sided Love
by akuma-tenshi1313
Summary: Perasaan Aomine kepada Kagami. Songfic Orang ke 3. Onesided!Aomine, pendek banget. Author lagi galau. No flame. RnR?


Hai, minna! Udah lama gue nggak nulis (siapa juga yang nungguin!)! _Oisashiburi da ne! _Fanfic ini gue buat pas gue lagi galau (yah, curcol lagi!). Yah.. Plotnya mainstream dan rada-rada sih, tapi enjoy aja ya!

Oh iya:

_**Bold+italic: **_lirik lagu.

_Italic: _Pikiran/dalam hati dan bahasa asing.

Don't like? No flame, ya! Tombol back yang tandanya panah ke kiri masih setia, tuh.

**WARNING: **one-sided!Aomine. Hurt. Dan serangkaian lainnya kalo menurut _readers _ada yg nggak memuaskan.

Jika ada kesalahan, kasih tau, ya! Sankyuu.

RnR!

—**One-sided Love—**

—**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi—**

—**Orang ke 3 **** HiVi!—**

_**Saat berjumpa**_

_**Dan kau menyapa**_

_**Indah parasmu hangatkan suasana**_

"Pagi, Aomine!" kudengar lagi suaranya yang riang. Kulihat wajahnya.

Betapa rupawannya.

"Yo!" balasku.

"Ayo main _one-on-one_!"

"Oke! Mari lihat apakah kau bisa mengalahkanku, Bakagami!"

"_Bring it on, _Ahomine! I'll win!"

Kami pun berjalan bersama, menyusuri jalan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa dengan senang. Lalu kami berjalan ke lapangan basket dan.. Seperti biasa. Umpatan kekalahannya yang biasa ("_Shit! One more game! I'll beat you!"_), suara pantulan bola basket yang sama, dan..

Senyum dan tertawanya yang biasa.

_Tapi aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Aku ingin selalu melihatnya. Seakan-akan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa senyum itu._

_**Buatku tak percaya,**_

_**Mimpi indahku jadi nyata.  
**_

Lama-lama pun kusadari.

Seiring angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa di musim semi...

Cintaku pun juga mulai tumbuh.

_Hei, Kagami._

_Sepertinya aku menyukaimu._

_**Saat sendiri**_

_**Jalani hari**_

_**Bayang-bayangmu selalu menghampiri**_

Kagami Taiga.

Nama itu tak bisa lepas dari pikiranku.

_Namamu._

Saat bangun pagi,

Saat berangkat sekolah,

Seakan ada kau di sampingku.

Saat pulang sekolah, saat istirahat,

Seakan kau berjalan dan duduk bersamaku.

Saat belajar, menonton tv, latihan basket,

Seolah kau mendampingiku,

Di sebelahku, menemaniku,

Setiap waktu.

_**Buatku tak mengerti**_

_**Apa maunya hati ini..**_

_Kagami._

_Kau benar-benar membuatku pusing._

_Karena mencintaimu, aku jadi aneh begini._

_Sepertinya,_

_Aku benar-benar sudah mencintaimu._

_**Namun tiba-tiba**_

_**Kau ada yang punya**_

_**Hati ini terluka.**_

Kulihat dirimu bersamanya.

Mantan cahayaku yang telah beralih menjadi cahayamu.

Kulihat kau bahagia bersamanya.

Tersenyum dan tertawa lembut.

_Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan senyum dan tawa itu kepadaku._

_Harusnya aku maklum, kalian kan cahaya dan bayangan, yang akan terus bersama._

_Tetapi kenapa?_

_Kenapa dadaku jadi terasa nyeri begini?_

_Kenapa aku rasanya ingin merebut sang cahaya dari bayangannya,_

_Dan mengklaimnya sebagai milikku walaupun kami sama-sama cahaya?_

_Apakah tidak akan menjadi terlalu terang?_

_Tuh, kan—_

_Bicaraku jadi melantur._

_Ini gara-gara kamu, Kagami._

_Aku jatuh cinta dan patah hati._

_**Sungguh ku kecewa**_

_**Ingin ku berkata..**_

"_**Kasih, maaf bila aku jatuh cinta,"**_

"_**Maaf bila saja ku suka."**_

"_**Saat kau ada yang punya."**_

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak keras-keras.

Dan mengumpat sekuat yang aku bisa,

Atas perasaanku yang tidak menentu ini.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku menjadi sesedih ini—_

_Kenapa aku mencintaimu?_

_Kenapa aku menjadi patah hati?_

Dan sederetan kenapa yang tak bisa kusebutkan.

_Hei, Kagami._

_Aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu._

_Aku pun tak tahu mengapa._

_Walaupun sakit melihat dirimu bersamanya,_

_Hatiku masih merasa suka padamu._

_**Haruskah kupendam rasa ini saja?**_

_**Ataukah kuteruskan saja?**_

_**Hingga kau meninggalkannya**_

_**Dan kita bersama.**_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan kepada perasaanku ini?_

Aku ingin menyerah.

Tetapi pada saat bersamaan aku berharap semoga kau berpaling padaku.

Apakah aku harus menyerah dan mengubur cinta ini dalam-dalam?

Atau aku bisa berharap dan menunggumu?

Aku benar-benar tak tahu.

_**Apakah ada kesempatan?**_

_**Untuk diriku menyatakan rasa yang selama ini ada?**_

_Hei, Kagami._

_Seberapa lama aku harus menunggumu?_

_Apakah.. Aku benar-benar bisa mengatakan perasaan ini?_

_Apakah.. Kau akan menyanggupinya?_

_Semoga harapanku padamu tidak sia-sia.._

_**Kasih, maaf bila aku jatuh cinta.**_

_**Maaf bila saja ku suka.**_

_**Saat kau ada yang punya.**_

_**Haruskah kupendam rasa ini saja?**_

_**Ataukah kuteruskan saja?**_

_**Hingga kau meninggalkannya..**_

_**Dan kita bersama..**_

_Kagami Taiga.._

_Aku menyukaimu._

**OWARI**

Huft! Gue galau banget! Jadi makasih yang udah mau baca fanfic ini sampe akhir, review, bahkan nge-fave dan follow! Dan _silent reader-tachi, I appreciate you!_

Sekali lagi.. _Arigatou Gozaimasu~~!_

_Jaa ne!_


End file.
